


The Prophecy

by Lullabylily



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort/Angst, Community: summerpornathon, Dream Sex, Fuck Or Die, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabylily/pseuds/Lullabylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds asylum in a Venetian monastery. He soon realizes he's part of an ancient prophecy that binds his life and possibly the whole world itself to that of a young seminarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 'Fuck or Die' challenge of 2013 Summerpornathon.

**The Prophecy**

"At least tell me your name. To whom do I owe my life?" Arthur asked as he followed a young, handsome priest-in-training along a long, cold corridor inside the Venetian monastery. 

"Merlin," the man said reluctantly, looking at Arthur with a strange expression as he let him into a room. The room was small, modest compared to the extravagance Arthur associated with the Church. But _Merlin_ , clearly didn't get into the profession for reasons of wealth. 

"I’ll be in the chapel," Merlin said, leaving Arthur in the silence of the dusty room. 

Sitting down on the bed, Arthur thought about how unfair life was, that the gorgeous man who had granted him sanctuary had also taken a vow of celibacy. 

Arthur soon realized that the room was Merlin’s own; letters addressed to him were on the table. His curiosity was particularly piqued when he found a diary hidden underneath the bed. Not usually prone to violating a man’s privacy, Arthur couldn’t stop his hands from opening it, flipping the pages to the last entry. "Apocalypse" it was called. He began reading. 

_I had the dream again last night. This time, I didn't wake up before... it happened._

_God forgive me this terrible sin. But I wanted him. I still want him._

_He kissed every inch of my body, kisses both feather-light and wet. He took the tip of my cock in his mouth, sucking it lightly, then taking in more and more until my I arched upwards into his amazing mouth. Fingers, slick and smooth, they entered my body, pressing deep inside to a place where a mere graze is enough to ignite me._

He was sure he really shouldn’t be reading this, but he didn’t want to stop now, his hand dipping underneath the waistband of his trousers to palm his already leaking cock.

_He fucked me and I begged him to go harder, faster until he spilled his seed inside of me._

_It was glorious. This man whose face I have never seen, I need him. I think I might die without him._

_But maybe dying is better than having the Prophecy become true..._

Arthur couldn’t stop from climaxing mere moments after he noticed Merlin standing in the doorway…

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, getting to his feet and trying to cover his cock.

But Merlin didn't look like he was angry at Arthur’s invasion of privacy or his desecration of holy grounds.

He rather looked like he was going to faint. "Arthur," Merlin muttered, before plummeting to the floor. Arthur lurched forward to catch him, realizing as he did, that he never told Merlin his name…

Merlin lay sprawled across the floor, looking pale and ill. From feeling his forehead, Arthur knew he had a fever. Suddenly Merlin’s hand was on top of his, holding it as if it were a lifeline. 

“Merlin, what's going on... Why are you sick?"

"The dreams," Merlin rasped, "you read what I wrote about the dreams, didn't you?" Merlin gestured to the notebook lying discarded on the floor. 

Arthur blushed. "Yes."

"They're true."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, a feeling of apprehension creeping up on him. He freed his hands from Merlin’s grasp. "Merlin. Why is your diary called 'apocalypse'?"

"Because I was cursed.” Merlin said bitterly, “Cursed to fall in love with a man who could never love me back, destined to either bring the world to its premature end or... sleep with this man, this impossible lover.”

"That's ridiculous. There's no such thing as curses,” but as he said it, Arthur knew something was wrong. Merlin’s breathing was slowing down, his temperature rising further. 

"You're dying. Why are you dying?!" Arthur said, afraid to touch Merlin again but desperately wanting to. 

"Because it's you Arthur.” Merlin said, voice getting weaker, “I knew when we shook hands tonight. The prophecy is being fulfilled."

Arthur growled, hands grabbing hold of Merlin’s, watching the man’s eyes widen. "I fell for you the moment you opened that door, you beautiful, beautiful man. You fulfilled your own prophecy fleeing into this profession, making it ungodly to love you.”

His hands travelled to Merlin’s face, bending closer and leaving a kiss on those pale lips. He smiled. “It's a good thing I don't believe in god.”

Touch by touch, kiss by kiss, Merlin started to become alive again, moaning and licking into Arthur’s mouth as if he wished to devour him whole. 

"I’m going to do everything that man did to you,” Arthur whispered. 

"You _are_ that man, Arthur, Arthur..."

It was the last either of them spoke, as they fell into a mess of tangled limbs. Afterwards, Merlin fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Finding comfort in Arthur’s arms and the knowledge that tomorrow there was going to be a new dawn.


End file.
